Miraculous: New Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by DotakuWrites
Summary: Marinette and Adrien, the new inheritors of the Miraculous are still learning the ropes of their new abilities while also contending with the daily struggles of life including their feelings for one another, an old superhero comes out of hiding in an effort to train the next generation of heroes in hopes of being able to move on from the tragedy of his past. I hope you enjoy it!


Chapter 1 – Lost Ladybug

Felix POV -

"These guys are really tough." I say grabbing Ladybug and ducking inside a nearby building.

"It's more than that, Hawk Moth really thought this through, he forced me to waste my Lucky Charm on that fake villain." she says sounding frustrated with herself. "How could I be so stupid!"

"It's not your fault darling, you were trying to save your friend, you couldn't have known that was just some guy in a disguise." I say putting my hand on her shoulder, trying my best to console her.

"Thanks kitty, but this is really bad." she says giving me a very worried look.

"Just go and recharge your Miraculous, I can keep them busy." I say putting on a brave face.

"I appreciate that but I can't just leave you alone, these guys are hard enough to take on together but by yourself you don't stand a chance." she says grabbing my hand. "I can't leave you, you mean to much to me."

"Ladybug I..." before I can finish we are interrupted by a loud crash as the villains burst through the wall across from us.

I quickly push Ladybug away and jump in the opposite direction before one of the villains punches straight through the wall right where we were standing.

"Looks like we are in a pretty rough spot darling." I say just barely managing to avoid the attack of one of Hawk Moth's Akumanized villains, Erazer. As I do he completely erases the wall I was standing in front of.

"Yeah no kidding kitty." Ladybug says attempting to tie his legs together using her Yo-Yo but before she can she is slammed against a wall by his pal Power Loader.

"Ladybug!" I shout reaching out for her before having to again narrowly dodge an attack by Erazer. "Brace yourself love!"

I look to make sure she is prepared for what I am about to do. She shoots me a nod and I raise my hands up into the air.

"Cataclysm!" I shout slamming my hand into the ground causing the floor below us to give out sending us falling down. We fall for a solid 8 seconds before hitting the floor, I cough due to all the dust and debris but once the dust clears I looks around and see we are in some kind of underground storage facility. The next thing I notice is Powerloader's fist coming right at me.

"Look out Cat Noir!" I hear Ladybug shout, as I hear her I also feel her Yo-Yo wrap around my waist and pull me out of the way.

"Thanks love." I say letting out a sigh of relief.

"Cat Noir, I think I know where the Akuma is, it's in his hard hat." she says pointing to the hard hat sitting on top of his head.

"Alright I'll provide the distraction, as usual." I say winking at her before running off. We really need to make this quick, she maybe has another few minutes before her time runs out. "Hey ugly, come get the kitty!"

Powerloader sneers at me and lets out a roar, dashing toward me. Good, he's pissed off...well good in the grand scheme anyway. I continue to taunt him, jumping around the room and dodging his attacks, just making sure I keep his attention off Ladybug.

After a few moments of distracting I hear her call out to me "Heads up!" she shouts, I look over to see one of the massive container shelves tumbling over. I dart out of the way as quick as possible, barely managing to avoid it, can't say the same for Powerloader though, he gets pinned.

"Good thinking lovebug!" I shout cheering.

"Thanks, you were a pretty good distraction." she says winking at me while she walks over and grabs Powerloader's hat, snapping it in two before purifying the Akuma. Once again, just like every night, she amazes me.

Just then I realize that we haven't seen Erazer since we fell down here. We really don't have time to play hide and seek with this guy, Ladybug doesn't have much time and I'm not doing much better. Just as I am about to shout to her that we should split up and recharge I notice she has a horrified look on her face. Before I have time to ask her what's wrong I turn around to see Erazer swinging his weapon at me.

Before it hits me I feel Ladybug tackle me to the floor, his weapon instead hits one of the pillars holding the ceiling up. The ceiling begins to come down on top of us. There is not time to get out of the way, the only thing we could do was brace ourselves for impact. It was probably the most horrifying few seconds of my life but when all was said and done, I managed to walk away with only a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and some bruises. When the dust clears I immediately scan the room, the first thing I see was horrifying enough. Erazer basically buried under debris.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I see next though. I look across from me and I see Ladybug on her knees...with a huge piece of rebar piercing through her gut. The shock numbs me at first as I can't believe what I am seeing. I drag myself over to her and gently tilt her head up to look at me. I'd pull out the rebar but..I'm afraid I'd make it worse.

"Hey...Hey Lovebug, wake up please." I say hearing the break in my own voice. She doesn't respond at first. "Darling please!"

After what felt like forever her eyes slowly open and she looks at me smiling faintly.

"Hey kitty, it looks like we really messed up this time." she says attempting to laugh weakly.

"Save your strength Ladybug, we are gonna get you out of here, get some help." I say to her trying to put on a brave smile for her. I pull out my staff and activate a beacon, letting the authorities we are in trouble. I just hope they get here quick.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it this time." she says sounding like she is struggling to speak. It breaks my heart so much.

"Don't say that darling, you are going to be okay." I say sternly, trying desperately to hide the pain in my voice.

"You don't sound so sure" she says smiling at me. "Felix."

My eyes open up wide. "H-How do you know my real name...who-" just as I was about to ask who she was her costume begins to fade away. Her mask slowly fades away to reveal...Bridgette. I am left stunned. "It's you."

"That's right, I'm the annoying girl." she says, the smile not fading from her face. "To bad you never really got to know me, though I suppose you kind of did."

"How long have you known I was-" I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"For awhile, I didn't say anything because I wanted you to notice Bridgette, not just Ladybug but I suppose beggars can't be choosers right now." she says.

"Bridgette I...I'm so sorry, I should've given you a chance...I didn't know but I promise when we get out of here I'm gonna give you that chance, treat you like you deserve!" I say.

"Sorry but..I don't think that's gonna happen, as much as I'd love it to." she says, tears starting to fall from her face. "I really do wish we could go on a real date and get to know you without the mask but...I don't have any regrets, in a way all the time I spent with you as Cat Noir...was me getting to know the real you, the you that you kept hidden behind that mean exterior."

"Bridgette…" I have so much I want to say but I can't form the words.

"Shush" she says putting her finger to my lips. "You don't have to say anything...just let me see your real face one last time."

"Claws in…" I say, powering down and letting the mask fade away.

"That's the face I fell in love with." she says putting her hand on my cheek.

"Bridgette… I know you said I didn't have to say anything and I know this is far to late but...I love you, I really do and I always have, I just didn't know it." I say unable to stop the tears pouring down my face.

"Thank you Felix..." she says smiling and crying just as much as I am. "Can I..have one last kiss."

"Anything for you my darling." I say leaning in and kissing her lips softly, her hand still resting on my cheek.

I hold the kiss for awhile, feeling my heart being ripped into a thousand pieces. Before long however I slowly feel her hand fall from my cheek and I pull away.

"Bridgette?" I ask, getting no response from her. "B-Bridgette?"

I lean forward and wrap my arms around her, now at the point of full on weeping as the pain becomes to much to bare.

"Bridgette please don't leave me…please." I say holding her tighter, the pain in my chest growing so strong I could swear it could kill me and right now I kinda wish it would.

"NO!" I shout at the top of my lungs before my eyes fly open and I sit up in my bed. I am soaked in sweat and shaking, I reach up to touch my face and it's obvious I have been crying.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look out my window at the full moon hanging over the night sky of Paris. I just can't seem to get that night out of my head, no matter how much I want to forget it I just can't. I look around at the several photos I have of her, some of us in costume, some of us at school. It probably doesn't help having all of these photos around but..as much as I want to forget that night I don't want to forget her...I refuse to forget her.

I also look over at the night stand at where I used to keep the Cat Noir Miraculous. I can't help but wonder what Master Fu did with it after I gave it and the Ladybug Miraculous back to him. There hasn't been a new Ladybug or Cat Noir in awhile but then again there also haven't been any Akuma, who knows maybe Paris and the world are better off that way.

Having finally calmed down enough I decide to go and lay back down. I lie there staring up at the ceiling for awhile before finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Thanks to that nightmare I overslept. I am running late to get these new designs to Uncle Gabriel. I hurriedly run toward the subway station when suddenly I notice that dozens of people start running past me in what appears to be a panic. Eventually I see why as a car flies by over my head.

In shock I reflexively turn around to see that at the end of the street stands a large rock monster. It's smashing up buildings and flipping cars. Almost on instinct I say "Claws Out" before remembering that I am no longer Cat Noir. Refusing to do nothing I start doing what I can to help people, I run over to a young man trapped under some rubble and try lifting it up.

Despite how much I struggle I can't lift it up, not in this form. Then I feel the rubble begin to budge and perplexed I look down to see it is indeed being lifted up but it couldn't be by me. Then I look on either side of me and see something I thought I'd never see again. I see Cat Noir and Ladybug, a new Cat Noir and Ladybug.

They toss the rubble aside and help the trapped man out. Still very confused, this Ladybug puts her hand on my should somewhat shaking me out of my shock.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Now that I look at her she looks...very familiar. "Sir?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I am fine." I say snapping myself out of it.

"Good, then you need to run, we have this covered." she says and I just respond by nodding before she uses her Yo-Yo to swing off in the direction of the monster. I find myself unable to take my eyes off her, she really reminds me of her…

"Yeah she is amazing and all but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to be running." I hear a cocky and sarcastic sounding voice beside me say. I turn to see the new Cat Noir, come to think of it he looks familiar too.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll leave it to you two." I say turning around and running in the opposite direction. As I do I turn back one last time to look at them, I can't believe it, a new Cat Noir and Ladybug but...why now. Something big must be happening if Master Fu has chosen now to pick his new Miraculous holders.

All I can do is hope these newbies know what they are doing.


End file.
